


Dancing On My Own

by DigitalSunburn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Complete, Kinda Danny/Gabrielle, M/M, Past Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, Song fic, poor steve, post breakup, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSunburn/pseuds/DigitalSunburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Danny <br/>"This over grown idiot, is making me boss of Five-O." Danny explained, jaw clenched <br/>"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked even more confused <br/>"It's a dream," Danny replied looking at the paper in his hands, "Only it's a nightmare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On My Own

Dancing On My Own - Robyn

Steve walked into the local club. He heard from Kono that Danny got a date tonight. He knew he shouldn't be here, and it was stupid. But he had to see it for himself. He had to know if she loved him better then he did. He and Danny had broken up two months ago, after dating for three years.

So here he was. In the corner watching Danny dance with some girl name Gabrielle. He watched as the man he loved kiss someone else. He wonder how Danny didn't see him over here dancing all by himself. Danny always knew when he was around. He was so far but so near.

Steve felt a tear fall down his cheek. He closed his eyes and whipped the tear away. Gathering all his strength he begun to walk towards Danny.

"Steve?" Danny asked out raged, "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm on a date." Danny grabbed Gabrielle by the waist and pulled her in closer to prove his point.

"I know lov- Danny.. I'm not here to win you back... I'm here to give you this." Steve pulled out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handed it to Danny

Danny grabbed it from his former lover. He raised an eyebrow but opened it anyway. He gave it a quick read over. Almost dropping it, he brought it closer to his face. His blue eyes carefully read the words

"You OK baby?" Gabrielle asked rubbing his back.

"Danny-" Steve reached his hand out. Before he could touch Danny, Danny's hand slapped his arm away.

"HOW" He yelled making Steve and Gabrielle jump back and making a few heads turn his way.

"How," Danny begun again with a lower voice, "How could you do this to me? What were you thinking..."

"I thought you'd be happy." Steve shurgged with sad eyes

"Happy? How can I possibly be happy about this?" Danny voice cracked up.

"Danny what's going on?" Gabrielle asked concerned and confused

"This over grown idiot, is making me boss of FiveO." Danny explained, jaw clenched

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked even more confused

"It's a dream," Danny replied looking at the paper in his hands, "Only it's a nightmare. Steve how could you?"

"I don't understand why your mad. You've always said you wanted to be the boss."

"I was kidding!" Danny yelled throwing his hands up. "Wait if I'm the boss, what are you?" He asked serious

Steve opened his mouth, but no sound came out

Danny seemed to understand, "You're not staying. You're leaving the team."

Steve looked down, closing his eyes, "Yes, I'm sorry Danny" He whispered

"What will you be doing?" Gabrielle asked knowing Danny would want to know, but wouldn't ask himself

"I'm being reassigned." He said, waiting for the big blow

"No," Danny whispered, backing up. "NO, you can't!" He said poking Steve in the chest, "You said you were never going back. You promised me Steven."

"Back were?" Gabrielle asked with her head to the side

"That was before we broke up! I haven't talk to you since then. Three months Danny! I got your message loud and clear." This point Steve was yelling

Danny's mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

Steve shook his head. "You made it clear. We're done. I love you Danny, but I can't wait for you. You have Gracie, and now Gabrielle. I only had you, now I don't even know anymore. They asked me five months ago if I could come back. I told them no... Last week I called them back. My plane leaves tomorrow. I just had to see you one last time. I'm sorry." And with that he left.

Danny to shocked to move let him, knowing that it was really a goodbye

Steve had given it his all. But he's not the one Danny's taking home tonight.


End file.
